rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mithura
Mithûra (Mittiraz in later Vozonid), was a queen who ruled a kingdom on the planet of Ārentos during the war between the Poreseai and Pilakurum galactic empires. In later times, she was revered as a goddess in some cultures, such as the Ontemazei and their Porasonid descendants. Biography According to surviving Ārentosian records, Mithura was a student who studied under one of two empresses. She became a captain of her own army, and used her soldiers to kill the other empress, several sorcerers and other threats to her ruler's empire, and eventually her own ruler before becoming the next empress. She fell in love with a certain royal guard, Gorûso, and created a family with them. Their children quarrelled and split their empire among themselves. The two rulers fought against a great box-like monster that devoured many people, and were killed and eaten by the monster in the end. That monster was buried by an earthquake, where it laid there for centuries until it starved to death. Many years after her demise, the Ārentosians worshipped her and Goruso as defenders of their civilisation against the competing spheres of the Poreseai and Pilakurum empires, sparing their planet from being strip-mined or harvested. She was invoked during a revolt against the Konjor Supercorporation's oppression against Ārentos and its people, and treatment of her character as a toy product, that ended in the destruction of the planet. Mythology Because the Ontemazei were created from the remains of harvested Ārentosians, and that a portion of clones were produced as copies of the two, Mithura and Goruso are worshipped as their spiritual guardians. The Ontemazei Empire worshipped her as the goddess of war, knowledge, and fire, and made her the national deity of their civilisation. This lofty status in Ontemazei culture led to the Vozonid nations reviling her as a symbol of their enemies, and afterwards as a ruler of demons. In Vozonid folklore, she is depicted as a cannibal who seeks to exterminate humanity from the world and impose chaos, but her frequent status as a villain made her into a pathetic cliche to be laughed at. When old films of her legend were unearthed in archaeological sites, a stage adaptation was developed in the traditional Vozonid manner, and it became a popular hit that spawned dozens of television series and more films in Vozolaz and other nations. Although Mithura was not worshipped in Zaqo, some women dress up as her on Zomjonor's birthday to act as villains and bring their boyfriends (who were dressed as armoured Gorusos) in dates. There was even a beauty contest where the woman who wore the best Mithura costume won a cash prize in thousands of min. As this legend got popularised in other countries, some artists also made Mithura a warrior, and they depicted her using fire spells for her association with stars and the setting sun. In Vovtarla, another Vozonised civilisation, Mithura is instead depicted as a demonic empress who rules over a realm of perpetual ice and frost. Others, however, poked fun of the superstitions around Mithura. In one depiction, Mithura brings the souls of deceased people into the afterlife, and gets annoyed by people being afraid of seeing her. Trivia * Mithura was inspired by Hekate, Rangda, Athena, and Twilight Sparkle. Her myth-story was also influenced by a certain McDonald's commercial where Twilight was chased by a box. ** Her name was influenced by "Mithuna" (a Hindu astrological sign) and "Mithra". * In ancient times, Vozonids used to leave "offerings" of cheese to images of Mithura as they cursed her image, as the original Mithura disliked cheese. This led to the Porasonids leaving cheese as actual offerings to Mithura, as they claimed that Mithura now loves to eat cheese. ** This was possibly inspired by Twilight's fear of quesadillas. * One popular Azgovian film was about a Goruso cosplayer rescuing his girlfriend from a street gang on Zomjonor's birthday. While he defeats the gang and saves the girl in the end, an alternate ending suggests that Goruso was the mysterious stranger who helped him sneak into the gang's hideout deep within a bazaar. It also features dozens of ridiculously-impossible stunts involving sitting and posing on flying cars. See also * Ontemazei mythology Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Females Category:Pop culture Category:Mythology